


Curious Findings on the Web

by ShittyEnglishMajor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShittyEnglishMajor/pseuds/ShittyEnglishMajor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You find anything new on the web today?” Dean asked, making himself comfortable on the edge of the bed, expecting some sort of lecture to come from Cas’ answer. He thought that maybe having someone talking to him might keep him busy enough.</p>
<p>“Actually, yes.” He already knew that, “Dean, I was wondering if I could ask you about it. I didn’t completely understand how someone would be sure of such a thing.”</p>
<p>“Sure about what, Cas?” he asked, taking a sip of the almost empty beer bottle he still had in his hands.</p>
<p>“How is one sure about their sexuality?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curious Findings on the Web

Castiel had, not long ago, figured out how to use the internet. He would spend hours on the computer staring at the screen, clicking on links he thought were interesting. They were always those weird topics; they either made Dean cringe or laugh when he walked in on Cas’ blue eyes completely fixated on the words in-front of him. But Dean never stopped him; the angel was enjoying himself for the first time in months. He would smile and laugh to himself on most of the topics, then he would always ramble on about them to either Sam or Dean when he finally got up from his seat. Today, there was silence coming from Cas’ room. He’d hauled the laptop inside with him when Sam had gone out for a run to the store. Dean wandered the halls, boredom driving him mad. He walked to the kitchen, grabbed himself a beer and continued to walk around the bunker. He’d seen, at least he thought, every room in the enormous underground building so nothing interested him enough to keep him occupied for more than a few moments. He needed something to do. Reading wasn’t an option and he’d already checked for a possible hunt but nothing; nada; zip. He couldn’t take it anymore so he walked to Cas’ room; hovering outside the door to listen in at first.

 Silence, then clicking.

“Hey Cas.” He called, after knocking on the door he’d already opened.

“There’s no point in knocking if you are just going to walk inside.” Castiel informed, earning a shrug from the green-eyed hunter. The laptop was shut, placed neatly on the table by the bed. Castiel sat in his suit, his trench coat hanging on a chair, after multiple suggestions from the Winchesters for him to take it off for once. “You find anything new on the web today?” Dean asked, making himself comfortable on the edge of the bed, expecting some sort of lecture to come from Cas’ answer. He thought that maybe having someone talking to him might keep him busy enough.

“Actually, yes.” He already knew that, “Dean, I was wondering if I could ask you about it. I didn’t completely understand how someone would be sure of such a thing.”

“Sure about what, Cas?” he asked, taking a sip of the almost empty beer bottle he still had in his hands.

“How is one sure about their sexuality?”

Dean choked on the liquid as it was only half way down his throat when he snorted, “ _What?_ ”

“How does one know for sure, if they’re gay or straight or any of the other types?” Cas asked again. Dean couldn’t help but muse. He took a deep breath before staring at the angel; his blue eyes so full of question and curiosity. Dean smiled, “What have you been reading?” he chuckled with a light shake of his head, “Well uh…If we were to use you as an example, if you were straight then you would only like girls, but if you were gay, you’d only like guys.”

“But how would someone be _sure_ of that?”

“Well I guess kissing is the best way to find out. You kiss a guy, see if you like it. If you don’t pull away while kissing them, then you probably like guys. If you do pull away, then you don’t really like it. Same goes for the guy you’re kissing. If neither of you pull away, that’s awesome, but if one of you or both of you do, then it’s kind of awkward.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck, not sure if his answer was good enough. He never knew how to explain any of this crap. He never understood it himself, so he didn’t really bother. He was fine with it, none of it bothered him. He just didn’t feel the need to have to be completely and utterly informed.

Castiel pondered, his eyes squinting as he did, “So for someone to be sure, they would have to _kiss_ another to find out?”

“I mean, I guess it’s the easiest way to make sure.” Dean shrugged again. Cas nodded.

Silence filled the room. Castiel was staring at Dean again. Dean couldn’t help but feel small under his gaze, he shifted, ending up moving closer to him instead of farther away, “So, is there anythi-” he was cut off. Cas had grabbed him by the collar. He pulled him in until their lips were pressed against each other in a kiss. If Dean were to say he was completely taken aback by this, he would be lying through his teeth. He could see the contemplative look in Cas’ eyes just before he’d grabbed him. But Dean couldn’t tell if his moving towards the angel was intentional or natural instinct. He had to admit, for someone as clueless as Cas, he sure did know how to kiss. It was soft and sweet and they both moved as if they’d done it before. Dean couldn’t help but notice how good Cas smelled. Was he wearing cologne? Definitely. Definitely one of Dean’s and of course it was his favorite one. Cas’ lips were soft and his hands were slowly beginning to move up from Dean’s collar and wrap around his neck. Cas ran his fingers through the soft hair on Deans head; massaging and gently pulling at the short hairs.  Cas tilted his head, his nose brushing against Deans before deepening the kiss. Dean let out a soft moan only to have it swallowed by Cas’ lips as they moved together. It was almost too perfect.

They finally broke apart, breathlessly staring into each other’s eyes. Both surprised although relieved, “Wow.” Dean panted, Cas nodding in silent agreement. It was now that Dean had noticed his arms had also wrapped around Cas: one holding him by the waist while the other rested on his neck, rubbing circles into his skin with his thumb. Their hearts were pounding; but Dean’s felt like it was going to burst out of his chest, “Well Cas, you uh, you didn’t pull away” Nervous laugh. It wasn’t supposed to come out that nervous.

“Neither did you Dean.” He knew that. He knew all too well that he hadn’t pulled away or tried stopping him after a few moments at least giving Cas the satisfaction. No. He kept it going. He kissed back and hell he enjoyed it. More than he’d ever enjoyed kissing anyone else. Maybe it was the fact that he was an angel. Maybe it was his grace.

No. It was purely just because, it was  ** _Cas._**

“Doesn’t look like I did.” Their eyes were still locked together, not once leaving each other, and their hands still held their places. Dean swallowed back hard, “You uh…you wanna maybe try that again” another nervous laugh, but his wasn’t the only one. Cas laughed too, nodding his head, smiling. Dean smiled too. He smiled so hard and so big he knew he looked like a complete goof. But he didn’t care. He pulled Cas back in for round two and no, he didn’t stop smiling, not until after he finally had Cas’ back on the bed, him holding himself up with one arm while the other held Cas’ face.


End file.
